Gensokyo: The Next Generation
by Cody the Worldwalker
Summary: See the adventures of Miyuki Konpaku and friends as they live in Gensokyo and have to deal with a few Incidents. It is Gensokyo after all and the time of the Next generation of Heroines is now! (Squeal to Touhou: Ocarina of Time by my Good friend Nan the Keyblade Master.)
1. The Half-Phantom Prankster

**Disclamier: I don't own Touhou Project, ZUN does . The OCs however are mine.**

"Hey" -Speech

" _Hey"_ -Thoughts

* * *

 **OST: Mystic Dream ~ Snow or Cherry Petal (Touhou 7: Perfect Cherry Blossom)**

Gensokyo a World separated from all others where that which is forgotten in the world outside takes form. Years ago the Youkai Yukari Yakumo sent the Gardener of her friend Yuyuko, Youmu Konpaku to the land of Hyrule after she had a nightmare of a man on a horse attacking a young boy, There she met the boy Link who would be known as the Hero of Time and together though my trials and tribulations the defeated the King of Evil, Ganondorf falling in love along the way. Link before heading back to the past by Princess Zelda promised that he would find Youmu again and after 7 years his time he was taken to Gensokyo by Yukari where he reunited with his girlfriend who from her perspective only 7 months had passed in Gensokyo. Eventually the two became married and had a daughter named Miyuki Konpaku, who like her mother became was a Half-Phantom, eventually came to find Yuyuko to be a Grandmother figure and became friends with the infamous Ice Fairy of the Lake, Cirno. This is where our Tale begins 16 years later on a hot summer day in the Neatherworld and Gensokyo.

* * *

 **OST: Usual Days (Touhou 10.5: Scarlet Weather Rhapsody)**

Hakugyokuro was as lively as it could be with two of it's residents gone on their second Honeymoon. Yuyuko missed the company of her friend and servant Youmu but knew that she would be fine with her husband and knew they needed some time together. Though she would miss Youmu's Cooking Yukari brought in food everyday from Other worlds for her to try and her current fixation was the dish known as Pizza which seemed to have endless combinations of what goes on it. She did have the company of her Adorable Granddaughter however. Speaking of which she was coming down the hallway right now.

Miyuki had Blue hair Styles like her Father's that goes down to her shoulders with a Blonde streak on the front her Silver eyes filled with a look of Mischief. Miyuki wore a set of Specially forged armor made for her by a Youkai Blacksmith Yukari knew along with the Sword she uses and her Crossbow which she became proficient in after some serious training with her parents. The Armour was a Teal Color with a Silver Chest plate over a Dark blue Tank top with a Teal Armour Skirt which had a Quiver tied around it with a green Ribbon, on her Waits was a large Light green Ribbon with Gold Embroidery with a silver rope tied around it. The skirt left the fronts of her legged exposed but she wore a pair of light blue Bike Shorts under neath it. On her Legs were a pair of Teal Greaves with a Silver trim with a Light Green Ribbon tied into the spot under the Knees that go over her kneed and stop on them Under these she is wearing a pair of Leggings that go up to her thighs and curve upward a bit when they get to the exposed part of her legs. She wore a set of Gloves n her arms that go up to her Elbows that matched her Armour with a Green ribbon tied around the Wrists. On her neck she usually wears a long scarf that has a Symbol of a Ghost half with the Trifoce inside of it like what is on the front of her Skirt but she is forgoing it due to the heat. Her Phantom-Half looked like a Dragon her Parents befriended and were forced to kill Volvagia, she has named it Volva in the memory of their friend.

"Morning Grandma Yuyuko. So what is for Breakfest?" asked Miyuki

"Oh just some Eggs and Toast nothing too fancy. Here you go dear." said Yuyuko giving the girl a plate of Eggs and Toast with a glass of Orange Juice

"Mmm these are good." Said Miyuki taking a bite of the eggs. "I think I will head down to the lake and swim today and hang out with Cirno. You have any plans Grandma?"

"No not really other than enjoying the day and trying what ever Yukari brings me. Go and have some fun Dear, just tell me if anything fun happens OK?" said Yuyuko in between bites of food.

After their meal and spending some time talking to her Grandma, Miyuki went to her room and grabbed her Swimsuit, a pair of Sunglasses, a Pair of Teal Sandals with a Cherry Blossom Pattern, a Teal and Green Beach Umbrella, and a Green beach towel with a Triforce pattern and putting them in a bag, she headed down to the Misty Lake and to a nice stretch of sand near a small cliff on the opposite side of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. She found a place to get changed and changed into her Swimsuit which is a Teal two piece with a Cherry Blossom petal pattern that the top is tied in a Bow behind her Back and her Neck and the Bottom has a Cherry Blossom on her hips. After setting down her Towel on the sand next to the beach Umbrella which she set up she kicked off her Sandals, put her Sunglasses on the Towel, she ran up to the cliff took a deep breath and dived right into the water leaving her Phantom-Half to keep an eye on everything.

 _ **"**_ _Ahh the water feels nice. This heat wave has been going on for a while."_ Thought Miyuki as she swam underwater.

After a few Minutes Miyuki came up for air and just floated on her back for a bit before diving back down underwater in an attempt to hold her breath for longer. While she was doing this a certain Ice fairy found her stuff and decided to wait for her friend to come back and decided to pass the time by playing with her Phantom-Half.

 _"Come on Miyuki, you can beat 4 minutes underwater."_ Thought Miyuki before she had to swim back up for air.

"Darn... I think I was close... oh Hey it's Cirno, I wonder what she is up to." said Miyuki swimming back to shore

"Oh Hey Miyuki!" said Cirno

"Hey Cirno, you need anything? Fairies bulling you over your intelligence again?" asked Miyuki while drying off

"No I was wondering if you could join me and my friends in some pranks." said Cirno

"Oh... That sounds fun I have not pulled a good prank since that time we tied Mokou and Kaguya together. Sure I'll join you guys just left me get back in my Clothes and you can lead the way." said Miyuki

"You got it! I'll give you some privacy." said Cirno

After Miyuki dried off and changed Cirno led the way to where her Friends were meeting. The two of the went to the Forest of Magic in a large clearing where the rest of Team 9 was.

Team 9 as they are known are a group of Infamous Pranksters led by Cirno, Generally if something completely unfortunate and Hilarious happens it is usually their fault. While Miyuki is a prankster in her own right she occasionally joins forces with Team 9 for some seriously epic pranks, with their last collaboration led to the Hourai Immortals, Kaguya and Mokou getting to know each other more than they would like since they were tied together by the wrist for a few hours until Eirin was able to slice though the fire proof cabling that was used to do it. Miyuki would hang out with them more but she can't stand how 3 Members of Team 9 eat since they are known Human Eaters. The First is Rumia, She manipulates Darkness and often runs into trees due to blinding herself with her own darkness. The Second is Mysita who runs a Lamprey Shop and eats those who hate her cooking when she is not scamming them out of their money with her ability to cause Night Blindness. The Third is Wriggle Nightbug who like most Bugs eats corpses. Sure it is the natural Order of things but it still bothers Miyuki. The last Member of Team 9 is the Fairy Diayousei who is Cirno's Best friend with Ran Yakumo's Shikigami Chen occasionally hanging out with them.

Chen was not with the group today so it was just the usual Bunch.

"Hey Guys. It has been a while." said Miyuki waving a friendly hello

"Oh hey Ghost girl is here." said Mystia

"So she is joining us in finally getting Marisa and Reimu?" asked Wriggle

"Yup, With her mind and our skills this should be no problem for us!" proclaimed Cirno

"Your going after Reimu and Marisa? Tall order there, but hey I like a challenge. You know I have an idea that should make us some money. I heard the Librarian of the Scarlet Devil Mansion would pay pretty good if someone could get her books back from Marisa." said Miyuki

"Oh. We should do that it would be an excellent prank! Now where does Marisa live again?" asked Rumia trying to grab Miyuki's Phantom-Half

"I see what your doing Rumia stop that. Volva is not food for you. Marisa lives in this forest and runs a Magic shop out of it... not that I know who would come there other than Youkai since Humans avoid this place normally." explain Miyuki

"Oh so we just need to find her shop then. OK Team 9 and Friend Let's GO!" Yelled Cirno raising her fists in the air.

* * *

 _1 hour later_

Don't say that the Forest of magic is not hard to travel though what with the Carnivorous plants and all. Still they found the Kirisame Magic Shop which they hopped to get in and out since the Ordinary Witch of Gensokyo is rather protective of her ill-gotten gains. By the looks of things a distraction would be needed to get Marisa out of her house/store. But how to do it? Looking in the window using Wriggle's ability to talk to bugs they were able to find out Marisa was testing some sort of new spell or concoction. With that Miyuki had an idea.

"OK so we wait for Marisa to test what ever it is she is making out, then Rumia you use your darkness to blind her and make her think it is an unintended side effect. While she is trying to figure out what went wrong we grab as many books as we can and hightail it out of there." said Miyuki

"Yeah that should work. Rumia get in that tree by the Window so you see when to use your Darkness then we will get in and pull this off." said Cirno

"You got it. Soo can I lick the floating Marshmallow afterward?" asked Rumia

"Maybe... now get going." said Miyuki as Rumia went to the tree to hide

"Are you really going to let her do that?" asked Mystia

"No. My mom told me Rumia did that with her Phantom-Half once and it felt horrible so I am going to avoid it if possible." said Miyuki

"Oh yeah I remember that it was after we took part in that Test of Courage and scared the crap out of her." said Wriggle

"OK whose Idea was that so I can get some payback on them?" asked Miyuki with a bit of anger in her eyes

"Marisa's if I remember right. It was supposed to be a Halloween thing. Your mom did not however need to cut us up with her swords." said Cirno

"Oh Good Looks Like Rumia is about to make her move." said Cirno

 **OST: Argue for and Against (Touhou 10.5: Scarlet Weather Rhapsody)**

 _Inside the house_

"Looks like my Invisibility Potion is ready to go! Let's test this out, ze!" said Marisa taking a sip from it

The next thing the witch knew her entire world went black.

"What is going on? Oh man this is one bad side effect... Did I put in too much of that one Mushroom, ze? What is that noise?" asked Marisa as she was trying to get her bearings.

The Group of Prankster went in from the front door and grabbed every book they could while Rumia kept Marisa busy, her Potions only turned her invisible and left her clothes as if they were floating so Rumia could keep her in darkness. After a few Minutes everyone left but Volga hit the edge of the door frame unintentionally leaving some ectoplasm on it. Once her friends were clear, Rumia dropped the Darkness and flew off to meet up with them. Marisa able to see again went to a mirror to see if her potion worked as intended otherwise.

"Sweet, ze! It worked... but why was I blinded?" asked Marisa as she looked around and noticed something was off. "Wait something is not right... Where are those Books I "borrowed" from Patchy? Wait Blinded... Oh I can't believe it. Those little Team 9 jerks got me. They must have been after the reward, ze. Well no one steals from me and gets away with it!" exclaimed Marisa in fury

As she headed out the door after grabbing her broom and Mini-Hakkero she saw the Ectoplasm on the wall and after putting some on her finger and tasting it she knew something else was up.

"Oh looks like Youmu's little girl is in on this too. Those Morons are too dumb to come up with a plan so she must have done it. Time to give her a spanking after I give those morons a Master Spark to the face, ze!" said Marisa as she took off heading first to the Misty Lake in order to intercept them on the way to the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

* * *

 **OST: An Unpopular Location (Touhou 13.5 Hopeless Masquerade)**

 _Meanwhile near the Hakurei Shrine_

The Hakurei Shine the entrance to the world outside Gensokyo. Rumor has it that an exact copy of the shrine exists in the outside world that serves as an entrance to Gensokyo, but it is very well hidden. Team 9 and Miyuki were at the bottom of the steps leading up to the shrine and were planning their next prank.

"So what do you guys want to do?" asked Miyuki

"Well let's see we have some rope, maybe tie her up and hang her upside down from a tree?" suggested Mystia

"Well better than nothing. Man I am a little hungry... How about I go up to her and ask if she would mind if I had lunch there to distract her while you guys set up the trap. When your ready just make a loud noise and get her in it." said Miyuki pulling out some instant Raman from her bag.

"Sounds good to me. OK guys once Miyuki and Reimu go in the shrine we will start setting up." said Cirno

Miyuki walked up the steps noticing the shrine was quieter than usual. Suika was not on her usual spot drinking away. Reimu however was drinking tea on the porch of the shrine like usual after she is don sweeping the grounds.

"Oh, It's you. So what are you doing here?" said Reimu

"Oh I was just passing by feeling a little Hungry so I was wondering if you would mind if I made some lunch here. Where is everyone?" asked Miyuki

"Oh Suikia is bothering Tenshi, Sukuna I have no idea, and Clownpeice went back to Hell for a bit. It is kinda lonely right now... Sure why not I have a stove you can cook that up with." said Reimu opening the door

"Oh good. Oh here catch a Small donation for you." said Miyuki giving Reimu some money.

"Kid I have always liked you, you know that?" said Reimu

"Really? I might just come by more often then." said Miyuki heading inside.

While the two of them were inside Cirno's group was setting up the trap. After making sure that everything was set up right. They started to make noise to bring Reimu out.

"What is that racket? Those Fairies had better not be causing problems again." said Reimu getting up to investigate

"I'll come with you and bring out my Crossbow if necessary." said Miyuki grabbing her Cup of Raman

"Thanks, but I doubt it will be needed." said Reimu stepping outside

As Reimu stepped off her porch she stepped into a circle of rope on the ground that was immediately tightened around her leg and started to drag her away. Along the way the Rope some how tied itself around her body and when she was done being dragged up a tree and hanging upside down it, she was tied from her legs to her chest with a cloth tied around her mouth.

"Wow... OK You don't see that everyday." said Miyuki eating some noodles "Where did you guys get a self tying rope?"

"Marisa had it for some reason so I grabbed it." said Wriggle

"OK then, Hey what are you doing with my Raman?" asked Miyuki as Rumia grabbed it

"Oh just putting a finishing touch on it." said Rumia as she dumped the contents of the cup on Reimu

"NO! NOT MY LUNCH!" said Miyuki with anime tears as her lunch was wasted. _"I am going to get them for that."_

"Well we did it! we got the Shrine Maiden and the Witch! Let's go return these books to Patchouli and make some cash!" said Cirno as the rest of Team 9 flew to the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

"Sorry Reimu, I'll come back and donate some more later but for now I need to return some stuff. Bye Reimu" said Miyuki waving good bye.

As Reimu thought her day could not get any worse a certain Crow Tengu just happens to show up. Looks like she is going to be on the front page of the Bunbunmaru.

* * *

 _At the Misty Lake near the Scarlet Devil Mansion_

The group of Pranksters were almost at their destination the reward in thier sights. They were talking about what to do with their money when suddenly a loud Whistle grabbed their attention. To everyone's Horror it was Marisa and she had a look of calm Fury on her face.

"Hey guys, hows it going? Master Spark!" yelled Marisa

Miyuki acting fast summoned her Sword and used it to create a wall of ice in front of her to take a the b runt of the Master Spark. Team 9 was not so lucky and got launched a fair distance away dropping their books in the process. The Ice wall was pretty much gone but it did block the attack for Miyuki who got into a stance ready for battle with a cocky grin on her face.

"Oh look the Witch is mad we made a fool out of her. What ever shall I do?" Said Miyuki

"How about you lose and I get my stuff back?" said Marisa the Mini-Hakkero giving off a glow.

 **OST: Magus Night (Touhou 13.5 Hopeless Masquerade)**

"Nah, I think I'll beat you and brag about it then keep this money for myself since they got rid of my Lunch by dumping it on Reimu." said Miyuki her sword starting to glow Icy blue

"What happened to Reimu?" asked Marisa

"Oh she is currently hanging upside down in a tree. I just wanted to eat my lunch then Rumia took my cup of Ramen and dumped it on her. So thank you for getting my payback on Rumia." explained Miyuki

"Pfft. HAHAHAHA! Oh man I am not going to let her live that down. But first business. Let's see how fast I can beat you. ORRIES SUN!" Yelled Marisa used the Orries Sun Spell card to take advantage of her version of Non-Directional Laser.

Miyuki switched to her Crossbow and started to fire Arrows at Marisa while avoiding lasers and Star Danmaku from Marisa While she was doing this she was leaving Walls of Ice in her wake that Danmaku bounced off of, sending lasers every which Direction. Marisa eventually switched to using Blazing Star and started to fly towards Miyuki full speed on her broom but Miyuki deflected Marisa's Path with her sword.

"The next words you will say are: Hey you can't do that it's cheating!" said Miyuki

"Hey you can't do that it's cheating! Wha? Oh crap!" said Marisa after falling for the trick and having to dodge a Fire Arrow which set her hat on fire. "Oh no! PUT IT OUT!" yelled Marisa trying to put her hat out.

Marisa flew to the lake and dipped her hat in to put it out. If she was not mad before she was now.

"OK! That is it! You asked for it! Magicannon: FINAL SPARK!" Yelled MArisa unleashing her most powerful version of Master Spark.

"Ha. Right into my trap! Enjoy your own Final Spark Marisa!" Said Miyuki making an Ice wall in front of her.

This ice wall bounded the Final Spark in between the Other walls of ice she made earlier acting like system of mirrors until the Final Spark was aimed at Marisa.

"Oh son of a- OOOOWWW!" Said Marisa as she was knocked out by her own spell and fell to the ground.

Miyuki caught the Witch and set her down gently.

"You should have realized what I was up to with the Ice walls. Oh well another win for me. Good luck next time Marisa." said Miyuki as she grabbed the books and set off to the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

* * *

 **OST: Usual Days (Touhou 10.5: Scarlet Weather Rhapsody)**

 _Later that Night_

Miyuki returned Home with 50,000 Yen out of 100,000 she donated half to the Hakurei shrine to make it up to Reimu for having her Lunch dumped on her. However it looked like Yuyuko was happy to see her granddaughter return home.

"How has your day been? You look tired and where did you get that money?" asked Yuyuko

"Oh I had fun Cirno's gang and I pranked Reimu and Marisa and I returned a bunch of books to Patchouli so she paid me for it." said Miyuki

"Aww so that is why Reimu is on the Bunbunmaru then? I was wondering how that happened." said Yuyuko.

"Yeah then Marisa blasted Cirno and her friends away and I beat her in a fight by redirecting a Final Spark back at her with some cleverly placed Ice walls." said Miyuki chuckling a bit

"Oh that must have been a sight to see. About time Marisa felt whet her own attacks feel like. No come along dear we have dinner ready to eat and we got a post card from your parents." said Yuyuko

"Oh man I wonder how they are doing, and I am really hungry. Let's eat!" said Miyuki rushing inside.

And so ends the tale of the time Reimu and Marisa got pranked a young Half-Phantom and her friends. But this is Gensokyo after all who knows what will happen next?

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Well I do but that will be for tomorrow.**

 **Yukari: So a few Pranks not a bad way to introduce a character.**

 **Hades: OK you ripped off Jojo's Bizarre Adventure there didn't you?**

 **Yes I did Hades. I also got inspiration for the Prank on Reimu from another Touhou fic called Imperfect Metaporphisis by TakerFoxx. Give that story a read some time. Be warned it gets pretty dark really quick. Also feel free to ask me Questions and send in Suggestions I'll take them into consideration. Oh and Reviews I'll take all kinds... Except flamers. Some constructive criticism I am fine with but bashing someone for their hard work is crossing the line. If you wish you can also send a Question to the OCs as well and they will answer it to the best of their ability.**

 **Until next time, this is Cody the Worldwalker signing out!**


	2. Return of the Evil Spirit of Hakurei

**Disclaimer: I don't own Touhou Project, ZUN does . The OCs however are mine.**

"Hey" -Speech

" _Hey"_ -Thoughts

* * *

 **OST : Mystic Dream ~ Snow or Cherry Petal (Touhou 7: Perfect Cherry Blossom)**

Gensokyo, the land hidden from all others. But then again we already know that. We also know about the daughter of the Hero of Time and the Half-Phantom Gardener, Miyuki Konpaku. However what if I were to tell you that there are two more Heroines in the next Generation of Gensokyo's Incident Solvers? Well there are actually six more but we are focusing on these two for now. One the daughter of the Shrine Maiden of Paradise, Reimu Hakurei. Her name is Katsumi Hakurei. The other the apprentice of the Ordinary Witch, Marisa Kirisame. Hayami Sakurai, a girl from the world outside who came to Gensokyo with the help of the Border of Phantasm, Yukari Yakumo. This tale is the story of how these 3 friends solved their first major incident. An incident involving a large part of the pasts of both Reimu and Marisa helping to make them as heroines they would be known to be. Our story begins on a hot summer day at an island in the Misty Lake, where the three Girls would often spend time together during the summer enjoying the cool waters of the lake and the shade the trees on the island provided.

* * *

 **OST: Swing a Fish to Drive away the Flies (Touhou 10.5 Scarlet Weather Rhapsody)**

"Well looks like I am here first. Weird normally Katsumi and Hayami beat me here." said Miyuki dressed in her usual attire of teal and silver armor. "Well better make sure everything is how we left it."

As Miyuki went off to make sure the small cabana house on the island was still intact, two figures could be seen flying towards the island. The first was a very Voluptuous girl with looks that would make even some of the most honorable of men look in awe of her. She had long pink Hair and startling red eyes and wore what looked to be a black bodysuit with pink lines going up the sides that showed off her body very well along with a set of pink elbow length gloves and pink thigh high boots. This is Hayami Sakurai the apprentice of Marisa Kirisame.

The other was a girl who looked to be younger than Hayami and Miyuki, but looked just as attractive as Miyuki. She had purple hair with two curled tails on the side, and had deep purple eyes. She had on a dress that was white on the top half and below her chest down was orange eventually ending in a skirt that ended at her thighs with a white cloth hanging off the front. Around her waist was tied a purple ribbon with a bow on the side and around her shoulder was a shawl that covered her back held on with what looked to be orange and white Yin-Yang Orbs. On her arms are sleeves that hug her arms and go around her palm and in between her thumb and other fingers. On her legs were a pair of leggings that ended just below the skirt of the dress at the top and angled downwards a bit, with orange sandals on her feet that wrapped around her ankles. This is Katsumi Hakurei the daughter of Reimu Hakurei.

"Are you looking forward to this week Katsumi? Just me, you, and Miyuki, with an entire island to ourselves?" asked Hayami to one of her best friends.

"Yeah. Mom has been training me hard recently so this week off is really welcome." said Katsumi

"Ah here it comes now. It was nice of Mistress Marisa to give me this week off too. It was even nicer of Yukari to hide this island from everyone else so we can enjoy ourselves. Miyuki really knows how to get her aunt to do some things for her." said Hayami

"Yeah. Mom said miss Yakumo has some things to teach me as well, so I appreciate the favor. Oh there it is now and it looks like Volva is there too. Miyuki beat us here." said Katsumi.

"Well let's not keep her waiting!" said Hayami rushing forward

"Wait for me!" said Katsumi going to catch-up.

With that the two Girls started to fly faster and landed in front of the cabana that was built on the island. Miyuki was inside making sure that the plumbing was working when she heard the door open and her Phantom-half came rushing back to her.

"About time you guys got here. How is everything going?" asked Miyuki poking her head out of the Bathroom

"Pretty good. Mistress Marisa is still upset you took those books from her." said Hayami with smirk on her face.

"Oh she got over it pretty fast though and I made a ton of money off of it. Now could you check to see if we need to fix anything in the kitchen? I already turned the water back on." said Miyuki making sure that the toilet was working.

"Sure. I can do that. Katsumi could you bring our stuff to the bedroom?" asked Hayami going off to check the stove

"Yeah. I'll check afterward to see if there was anything else that needs to be done." said Katsumi walking to the Bedroom.

The Cabana they were staying in had some things from the Outside World in it, namely a modern stove/oven, a refrigerator, and a TV in the Living room set up with the newest in Game consoles at the request of Hayami, as she wanted to introduce her friends to some of the things she used to do in the Outside World and she was heavily into video games. The TV even got access to actual programs thanks to some magical trickery by Yukari. The cabana itself has a living room, kitchen with attached dining room, a bathroom with 3 showers and sinks, and a bedroom with 3 beds and 3 closets. Now you may ask how did this place even get here? Well Yukari happed it to Gensokyo during a hurricane so no one would be the wiser as to a house vanishing out of thin air. All at the request of her "niece" Miyuki for wanting a cool place to hang out with her friends. Miyuki used her money from returning the books to Furnish the place with some help from her Grandma Yuyuko to pick out everything and Yukari to move it to the Cabana.

After a hour or two The place was cleaned up and everything was working and the girls started to discuss how to spend their first day there.

"Well I say we go enjoy the sun while we still can and go swimming." said Miyuki

"Well that sounds good and all but we kinda need to get some food first." said Katsumi

"Yeah, I still have some money left so let's go get some food at the Human Village, and maybe get some lunch there too." said Miyuki

"Sounds like a good idea to me. Let's do it." said Hayami

So the Girls went to get some lunch and went shopping. I won't bore you with the details just know they got food for a week and had a nice conversation over some sushi about food. when they got back the hun was still high in the sky and Miyuki went and got changed into her teal bikini with the cherry blossom petal pattern as fast as possible. Hayami put on a two piece with a pink top held together in the center by a ring with a string going around her neck and a black bottom with white stripes, while Katsumi put on a orange and purple one piece swimsuit with it being orange on the sides and in the center going vertically was Purple separated by a white line.

So the three jumped into the water an had a good time swimming and diving under the water. But things were not looking well at the Hakurei Shrine.

* * *

 **OST: Those Who Know the Truth (Touhou 14.5 Urban Legend in Limbo)**

 _At the Hakurei Shrine_

"Ah it's a good day, I have gotten Lots of Donations today." said Reimu actually happy for once as she returned to the Shrine with some food. However when she got there she noticed that something was missing from the tree in her front yard.

"Uh... Why is the Hokora gone? Wait... This means!" said Reimu before getting blasted in the back making her drop her food all over the ground. "Ugh"

"Well well, looks like little Reimu is all grown up. However I am not here for pleasantries. Give me the Yin-Yang Orbs so that I may finally claim the power of the Hakurei Family for my own." said the assailant

"Never. I would never give that up, Mima." said Reimu as a spell bounded her hands and feet together so she could not move.

"Reimu I have all the time in the world to get what I want out of you and thanks to the chaos I have unleashed no one will come looking. The Feud between your family and me ends today, Hakurei." said Mima the Evil Spirit of the Hakurei Shrine. Known for Teaching Marisa everything she knows about magic and being the most powerful known Evil Spirit in Gensokyo. She is also considered to be the Shrine's diety by some people.

 _Back with the Girls_

Katsumi was underwater when she felt this weird feeling strike her.

 _"What is this? I feel weird like something horrible is about to happen."_ Thought Katsumi as the feeling struck again shocking her enough she let some air out. _"Oh I need to breathe!"_

After Katsumi swum to the Surface and caught her breath she swam back to shore where Hayami and Miyuki were sunbathing and started to cough when she got there causing the two of them to run to her to make sure she was OK.

"You alright Katsumi?" asked Hayami

"No I just had this weird feeling while I was underwater and I let some air out... Ugh... There it is again." said Katsumi grabbing her arm

"OK this is weird? What is happening?" asked Miyuki helping Katsumi up.

"It seems that an old enemy of the Hakurei's is back." came a voice from nowhere as a gap Opened up reveling Yukari

"Aunt Yukari? What do you mean by that?" asked Miyuki

"It means some one is attacking Reimu and they have blocked access to the shrine." said Yukari

"Mom! Is she alright?" ask Katsumi panicking a little

"She is fine for now but you three had better get dressed and head there whoever is behind this has set the Youkai in a frenzy and I already have Sakuya and Sanae helping to calm them down around here and the Youaki Mountain. You three need to make sure that the Human Village is safe and to help Reimu." explained Yukari

"Got it. No one messes with my friends' family and gets away with it." said Hayami running to the Cabana to change.

"Come on Katsumi, let's go save your mom." said Miyuki

"Yeah. I guess this is our first Incident huh?" asked Miyuki with determination in her eyes

"Yes it is, I hope your training pulls off well girls. I need to go help contain this and get Marisa involved. Be careful OK?" said Yukari as she was opening a gap.

"We will Aunt Yukari. We will." said Miyuki leading Katsumi to the Cabana.

* * *

The girls got changed and flew off full speed to the Human Village ready to tackle their first Incident head on. As they flew past the Lake the Fairies were in a frenzy and shooting at anything that passed them and the girls just blasted their way though with Danmaku, sword slashes and otherwise, they reached the shore when something came up to them.

"SURPRISE!" yelled a certain Karakasa we all know and love.

"AHH! Kogasa don't scare us like that do you want us to blast you?" said Katsumi

"Yay! I surprised some one! So where are you three heading?" asked Kogasa

"The Human Villaige something has set the youkai and fairies into a frenzy so we are making sure it is safe before we go to the Hakurei Shrine to go after whoever is behind this." said Hayami

"Oh so there is an Incident happening? This is the first one in nearly twenty years now. OK! I'll head back to the Myouren Temple and get their help since I live around there." said Kogasa

"Oh thanks! Having the Buddhists helping out would be useful. Bye Kogasa we need to get going!" yelled Katsumi as the three flew off waving the Karakasa good-bye.

"Those three are so much nicer than Sanae. Well I better get going!" said Kogasa as she flew to the Myouren Temple

The Heroines kept flying to the Human Village blasting any fairy, youkai, or otherwise that got in their way among notable victims of their frenzied rampage to save the Human Village was Medicine Melancholy who was trying to take advantage of the chaos and poison the river that most of the humans in the Village fished out of, and Rumia who was about to eat a man returning from fishing from said river. Miyuki took an added pleasure in leaving Rumia to be an ice sculpture. They soon reached the outside of the Human Village where Teacher and Guardian to the Village, Keine was fighting off the local Dullahan Sekibanki.

"About time some one got here can you distract her for me? I need to hide the Village like I usually do during Incidents." said Keine

"Sure thing, teach! Come on Girls let's teach her a lesson." said Miyuki drawing out her Sword.

"Oh look Humans! Looks like it is time for a meal!" said Sekibanki launching her head at them and making copies of it.

"Oh right I forgot she can do that... odd she is normally one to stay away from places like this. We just need to give her a good smack in the head." said Hayami readying a spell.

Sekibanki started to dodge the Danmaku fire from Katsumi and Hayami not realizing that Miyuki was waiting for the right moment. After having to go close to the ground to dodge a Blazing Star from Hayami, she was low enough for Miyuki to smack her in the side of her head hard enough to knock her out.

"Well that takes care of her. Oh looks like we are close to the Shrine, from having to follow her." said Hayami

"Hold on Mom, we're coming!" said Katsumi as the three of them flew up the stairs to the shrine.

 **OST: Reincarnation (Dolls in Pseudo Paradise, Track 10) (Yes I am using one of the Music CDs what of it?)**

At the top of the steps you could see Reimu still bound by the spell laying down on the Porch taking spells from Mima as she tried to get Reimu to give up the Secrets of the Hakurei Family.

"Reimu you are trying may paitence. And I have lived for a really long time. Just give up and tell me already so I can end your pathetic family once and for all." said Mima

"Never! I will NEVER GIVE YOU ANYTHING I WOULD SOONER DIE!" yelled Reimu

"Miss Hakurei!" said Hayami

"Reimu!" said Miyuki

"MOM! YOU LET HER GO THIS INSTANT YOU GHOST!" yelled Katsumi unleashing a wave of persuasion needles at Mima.

"Mom?! AAARGH!" said Mima taking the full force of the needles "You actually had a kid, Reimu? Earlier than most Hakurei Maidens I will give you that much. Well then, I will just take my frustrations out on them. Maybe when you see your daughter and her friends die in front of you I will get what I want."

"No Leave them alone, it's me you want! RUN! GET MARISA! SAVE YOURSELVES!" yelled Reimu tears in her eyes.

"Why would Marisa save you? No matter they won't live long enough to move from that spot." said Mima charging up a spell

"Guys when I cast this flank her and attack from the sides I don't care how powerful she is she can't take all 3 of us at once." said Hayami as the others nodded

The two sides stood there or floated in Mima's case ready to start this fight which Ironically enough started with the same spell.

"STARDUST REVERIE!" Yelled Mima and Hayami at the same time, causing the both of them to wonder how they knew that spell.

Miyuki went to the right launching Light arrows from her Crossbow intending to end this as quick as possible, while Katsumi went to the left flinging Homing Amulets as she went. Mima after getting hit by a Light Arrow knew she could not take too many of those and dodged the rest not being able to avoid the Amulets. With this Hayami started to fire off Illusion Lasers at Mima who was unable to dodge due to Miyuki's incredible aim with her Crossbow as Mima was too focused on avoiding the Light Arrows.

As the fight raged between the 4 of them Reimu looked on at her daughter and friends, while worried she was proud of them for putting up this much of a fight. However off in the distance something caught her eye, giving it a nod Reimu managed to sit herself up and continued to watch the fight.

At this Point Mima was using Orreries Sun to try and take them down by firing Danmaku in many directions. Unfortunately for her they were standing behind Miyuki who was using her Mother's Netherworld Reflection Slash to reflect the Danmaku back at Mima, who finally had enough.

"That is IT! You have put up a good fight so far brats! Now taste the power of the Evil Spirit of Hakurei, and the most Powerful known form of Spark! This moment of Twilight shall be the last thing you will ever see! TWILIGHT SPARK!" Yelled Mima unleashing a huge laser that engulfed the three Heroines.

"KATSUMI! NOO!" yelled Reimu

"Ha, so ends the Haukrei line, Reimu your next!" yelled Mima as the smoke cleared only to see the three of them still standing, though Katsumi looked a little winded.

"Whew... Duplex Barrier was enough to block it..." said Katsumi panting a little bit

"Good job Katsumi. Was that all you got?" said Miyuki with a cocky grin on her face

"Don't think your out of the woods yet, brats. TWILIGHT-"

"MAGICANNON: FINAL SPARK!"

 **OST: Love Colored Master Spark (Touhou 8 Imperishable Night)**

"What?! That voice!"

"Mistress!" said Hayami as Mima was struck with the Rainbow Annihilation of Love known only as the Final Spark.

"Hey Kids hope I did not keep you waiting long, ze!" said Marisa as she flew in.

"Not at all miss Kirisame. Though a few minutes ago would have been nice" said Katsumi

"Well, looks like my old master has paid a visit. Wassup Lady Mima?" said Marisa

"What? She was YOUR master Mistress?" asked Hayami

"Yup, ze. Taught me everything I know, well minus a few thing I stole from others."

"Marisa... Why? Why do you help these fools?" asked Mima feeling betrayed.

"One Lady Mima, One of them is MY apprentice and Hell would freeze over before I let you do ANYTHING to her. Two Reimu is my best buddy. We became fast friends after you were sealed that last time. And three and most importantly I had to prove I was better than you." said Marisa

"It does not matter I will win eventually, Humanity shall perish at my hand soon enough." said Mima only to get a Red and White Yin-Yang orb to the back of the head.

"Mima you threatened MY daughter. This time we are going to get rid of you permanently." said Reimu as Yukari gapped in with with none other than Shikieiki.

"Is this what you dragged me from my job for Yukari?" asked the Highest order of right and wrong in Gensokyo.

"Oh yes. You can't tell me she does not deserve to be judged however." said Yukari using a boundary to keep Mima from moving

"Oh yes. This one is going straight to hell." said Eiki as she dragged the Ghost by the ear. "Good job you three. Your shaping up to be the next batch of heroes for this place." said Eiki as she took Mima back to Higan

 **OST: Dream of a Spring Breeze (Touhou 7 Perfect Cherry Blossom)**

With the Evil Spirit of Hakurei finally gone, Katsumi run to her mother and pulled her into a hug. The two of them just stayed like that as Yukari talked to the others.

"Good job on your first Incident girls. Normally there would be some other person you would fight after this but I think we are good this time. Oh and thank you Marisa for that Final Spark." said Yukari

"No problem, ze! Anything for my Apprentice and friends! Well I left an experiment on the boil so I am heading off. Hayami have a good time with your friends alright." said Marisa getting on her broom.

"I will Mistress! Bye!" said Hayami waving good bye.

"See you later, ze!" said Marisa as she took off for home.

Reimu and Katsumi released each other with tears in their eyes.

"Mom..."

"I'm fine dear. It takes more than that to hurt me." said Reimu wincing a little as she slammed her fist into her palm.

"Well if you say so." said Katsumi rolling her eyes at her mother's usual attitude.

"Now then Let's get something to eat before you girls head back to your week off. Take an extra day actually you deserve it for dealing with Mima." said Reimu

"Oh what are we having Mom?" asked Katsumi

"Oh just some chicken and rice, I have a lot of it" said Reimu heading inside

The girls went inside the shrine and had a nice meal with Reimu and Yukari. After they were done eating Yukari gapped them back to the island cabana where they switched into some pajamas and soon went to bed with the satisfaction of a job well done.

With that this tale is over. But who knows what comes next? Well that is for me to know and you to find out! Besides we have like 4 more girls to introduce.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Well how do you like these two? Hayami Sakurai and Katsumi Hakurei, I admit I had a blast when I made these two.**

 **Yukari: For being Marisa's apprentice I expected a Master Spark.**

 **Oh Hayami does not have a magical reactor powerful enough to handle the Master Spark yet. She will in time.**

 **Hades: What are you planning? Also I noticed Katsumi had Reimu's original Hair and Eye color**

 **Oh Nothing much. You will see when I do it. And good catch I wanted to reference PC-98 Reimu somewhat when I made her. Also as a side note As the girls are reveled (Yes they are all female this is TOUHOU after all) I will be adding their profiles to mine so if you want some more info look there.**

 **Again I will take all Questions whether it is though PM or Review and I will answer them in the Author's notes. If you send a question to the girls they will answer it to the best of their ability.**

 **Until Next time, this is Cody the Worldwalker signing out.**


	3. Flandre Scarlet World Tour

**Disclaimer: Touhou Project is owned by ZUN, The OCs are mine However**

"Hey" - Speech

 _"Hey" - T_ houghts

* * *

 **OST: A Dream that is more Scarlet than Red (Touhou 6: Embodiment of Scarlet Devil)**

Welcome back to Gensokyo, where oddities are a daily occurrence, and the fantastic is normal. It is the day after the incident with Mima and our heroines from last time are still asleep after that rather tough day, but right now they are not the main focus of this tale. However the focus is rather close by and heading to the Scarlet Devil Mansion, in particular right outside it's gate where the gatekeeper as usual was asleep. I don't necessarily blame her it is a hard and boring job however the current visitor you could say loved to mess with her. Who is this visitor you may ask? Well let's see shall we?

* * *

 **OST: Swing a Fish to Drive Away Flies (Touhou 10.5 Scarlet Weather Rhapsody)**

Hong Meiling was snoozing away not noticing a tear in reality opening up in front of her, At first glace this Gap looks like Yukari Yakumo is here but if you look closer the background of the Gap is Blue instead of Purple and the Ribbons tying the ends are green instead of red. From out of it stepped a teenage girl wearing a purple hoodie, blue skinny jeans and purple sneakers, with curly waist length hair, and a mischievous look in her golden eyes. This is Buru Yakumo the little known daughter of the Border of Phantasm, and she was here to get a good friend and surprise the other 3 in their week off by spending it with them. Of course they had no idea she was coming but can you say no to some one who can be anywhere she wants to be?

"Oh Look Meiling is asleep as usual. Hmm I wonder if Ran got those statues made." said Buru as she opened a gap causing exact replicas of Meling in stone to be placed on either side of the gate she was sleeping against.

"Oh this should be good but I need to go find Hikari before she serves the vampire her dinner." said Buru as she opened a Gap to the inside of the mansion in particular the kitchen.

In said Kitchen there was a girl who was cooking up a rather nice meal of steak on the rare side, with some mashed potatoes, and a side of corn to be served with a glass of red 'wine' which was actually Human blood. She had shoulder length silver hair with her bangs brushed to the side, and dark blue eyes. She was wearing a short red dress underneath a silver chef's jacket with a red outline on the edges that went down a little bit on the front and back. On her feet were a pair of red heels with a pair of thigh high silver leggings on her legs. Around her wait was a dark red Ribbon tied with a bow on the front with a handkerchief of the same color tied around her neck. She had a black whip with a blue grip hanging off her right hip and a pocket watch on the other. On her face she had a scar going diagonally across her right eye from a training accident. She is Hikari Izayoi, daughter of Sakuya Izayoi and head chef of the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

"And done! Now to deliver this to Lady Scarlet!" said Hikari as a gap opened up in front of her and Buru stepped out." Buru? Why are you here?"

"Hey Hikari, just thought I would pop in for a quick visit and ask you if you wanted to come with me to Miyuki's little island hideaway. Miyuki, Hayami, and Katsumi solved their first Incident yesterday so they are taking a week to themselves to celebrate. I figure let's surprise them and spend some time with them we don't often get the chance for the 5 of us to hang out together." explained Buru

"Oh that sounds nice. I would love too. I would just need permission from Lady Scarlet and Mom before I can go though." said Hikari

"Well then let's go then." said Buru

Hikari led the way to the dinning room where Remilia and Sakuya were waiting on Hikari to deliver that morning's dinner. They did not expect a certain Gap girl to show up with her and looked at her questionably.

"Here you are Lady Scarlet, steak on the rare side served with mashed potatoes and some corn grown at the Human Village. Bon Appetit!" said Hikari placing the meal in front of her.

"Hmm this looks good, but why is Yukari's brat here?" asked Remilia letting her dislike of Buru's mother be known.

"Nice to see you too fangs, I am here cause in case you not heard an Incident happened yesturday and it was solved by Miyuki, Hayami and Katsumi. They have the week off and I figured we could surprise them and spend the week with them." said Buru with a smirk at Remilia's reaction to her 'nickname'.

"Oh so that is why the Fairy Maids were aggravated yesterday. Well I see no problem with it what about you milady?" asked Sakuya

"Hmm. Well you have been working rather hard. Very well you can have a week off Hikari, but before you go what happened yesterday?" asked Remilia after giving her permission.

"Well from what I understand the arch nemesis of the Hakurei Family an evil spirit called Mima tried to take the power of the Hakurei shrine in a bid to exterminate Humanity. Said evil spirit is also responsible for teaching Marisa most of what she knows. After the incident was resolved mom called in the Yama and had her judged to be locked away in hell for the rest of eternity." Explained Buru

"Hmm. Interesting. Well I have a dinner to eat, Sakuya can you prepare Flandre's next meal, while your daughter packs?" asked Remilia

"Yes, Milady. I will get right on it. Have fun dear." said Sakuya before vanishing in thin air.

With permission gained Hikari headed to her room and packed a week's worth of clothing, a swimsuit and other beach necessities, and her personal set of knives and cooking equipment. After heading down to the main foyer of the Mansion where Buru was she said good bye to her mother as she was heading to the basement and Buru opened a gap to the island cabana where the others were staying.

"So this is the little hide away Miyuki has... it looks rather nice." said Hikari looking at the building

"Yeah it is but it was only meant for 3 people so I figure maybe your powers can be of use here?" asked Buru

"Oh that should be no problem. Let's expand the interior then." said Hikari pulling out her Watch

Hikari inherited her mother's powers over time and space and manipulated the space inside of the Cabana to be bigger on the inside than the outside.

"There we go. Now let's make a nice breakfast shall we?" said Hikari taking out her cooking equipment.

Buru used her gaps to get Hikari the ingredients she needed and the chef got to work, on making a nice batch of ham and cheese omelets for her friends who started to wake up from the smell coming from the kitchen.

*Yawn* "Good morning... You guys smell that?" asked Miyuki rubbing her eyes

"Yeah I do... also does it look bigger in here or is it just me?" asked Hayami

"It does... Well let's see what that smell is." said Katsumi getting out of bed.

The three of them walked down the Hallway to see Hikari cooking and Buru reading the comic section of a newspaper.

"Hikari? Buru? When did you two get here? Actually how did you even know about this place?" asked the three girls at the same time

"Mom told me about it after she told me what happened yesterday. I kinda wished I was there I would have loved to smack that ghost with her own laser." explained Buru looking up from the paper. "So I grabbed Hikari and we are here for the week."

"Yup even expanded the spatial dimensions inside here for you as well as make room for us. Oh breakfast is done by the way, hope you like ham and cheese omelets with a side of toast, bacon, and orange juice.

The three girls blinked in surprise and decided to just roll with it and enjoy the company of their friends. After eating their food the girls had a look of contentment on their faces."

"Hikari those were the best eggs I have ever had in my life, and that is saying something." said Miyuki

"Oh yes. The bacon was cooked to perfection and the toast just right." said Hayami

"Can I have the recipe?" asked Katsumi

"Thank you. Yeah I can give it to you later. But what do you guys want to do for now?" asked Hikari while she was cleaning up the dishes with Buru's help.

"I was thinking of hitting the Beach but it seems too early to go swimming just yet." said Miyuki

"Hmm I know! You guys have a patio out back right? You girls ever hear of a Hot tub?" asked Buru

"Hot tub? What is that?" asked Katsumi

"A hot tub is like a personal hot spring people in the outside world use. Why are you saying you can get a hold of one?" asked Hayami as a loud thud came from outside

"Already did. Took it just now from a guy who over charges on everything along with everything needed to maintain it." said Buru with a smirk on her face

"... OK then. Let's get changed." said Miyuki as a few more thuds came from the bedroom

"Sorry about that just added a couple of beds with matching Bed sheets and two dressers for me and Hiakri" said Buru

"You steal those too?" asked Hikari

"Yuup. Guy deserved it though, he takes money from charities." said Buru "I am going to go set the hot tub up you girls go get changed. I'll be right behind you."

So the Girls went and got changed into their swimsuits while Buru set up the hot tub. They wore the same ones they did yesturday while Hikari changed into a red two piece swimsuit with the top going around her neck with a skirt worn over her bottom. The girls went outside on the patio to see Buru already in the hot tub wearing a blue two Piece that the top was tied on the Back with a normal bottom.

"Come on in the water feels good." said Buru

The girls got in and immediately started to fell very relaxed and they just sat in it enjoying the warm bubbling water for a few hours until it started to get warm out. They then went inside and ate some sandwiches for lunch before hitting the beach. They started off with some Volleyball with Miyuki and Hikari vs Katsumi and Hayami with Buru refereeing. The match ended with Katsumi and Hayami winning. After that they just spent the day swimming and sunbathing until it was night time at which point they headed back inside and had a nice dinner, watched a movie in the living room and headed to bed for the night. However all was not well in Gensokyo that night and trouble was heading for the Scarlet Devil Mansion in the form of a green haired Satori in a Bowler hat.

* * *

 **OST: Those who Know the Truth (Touhou 14.5 Urban Legend in Limbo)**

Koishi Komeiji the younger of the two Komeiji sisters, the one that shut her third eye, causing her to be ignored by everyone and acts purely on instinct but gaining manipulation of the subconscious in the process. Tonight she was heading for the Scarlet Devil Mansion and was currently inside and wandering it's halls. Soon she found a door that should not be opened. This was the room of the younger Scarlet sister Flandre, who was locked away for fear of her power and her own emotional instability. Of course Koishi being Koshi went in anyway.

"Oh hello there who are you?" asked a voice

"Hi! I am just looking around for anew playmate! Do you want to play?" asked Koishi

"Play? I Would love too but I am stuck in this basement" said the voice reveling itself to be Flandre

"Well let's leave then these meanie's should not be locking you up like this." said Koishi

"OK! So what is your name? Mine is Flandre." said Flandre introducing herself

"My name is Koishi! Let's go!" said Koishi leading the way

With Kosihi's ability to manipulate the subconscious no one knew that Flandre has left until the morning when Sakuya had brought down her meal only for the rainbow crystal winged vampire to be missing, in Gensokyo itself the damage trail was visible, trees exploded into splinters, Alice Margatriod needed to rebuild the entire upper portion of her house, the Palaquin ship used by the Buddhists was knocked out of the sky and was currently undergoing repairs, Half the Tengu village needed to be repaired and Aya's printing press was in shambles just as she was about to release an article on something embarrassing that happened to Kanako. Let's just say Remilia was panicking and Yukari was in a really bad mood at being woken up early. Meanwhile the girls were just finishing up nice breakfast of pancakes when Yukari Yakumo showed up in her night gown and looking rather irritable, though surprised her daughter was there.

"Buru? What are you? Oh never mind... we have a bit of a problem." said Yukari groggily

"Mom, you never wake up from a nap unless it is bad what is it this time?" asked Buru

*Yawn* "Flandre Scarlet is on the loose." said Yukari

"Who?" "WHAT?!" came the replies from the other girls

"Wait hold on HOW do Katsumi and Hayami not know about Flandre? I can Understand Miyuki not knowing..." asked Buru

"Lady Flandre is loose?! We need to find her now before she gets to the barrier!" said Hikari freaking out

"... Well Buru can you Explain to them I need to head back to sleep... I think Flandre is in the Underground right now as that is where the trail of destruction ended... Good night..." said Yukari as she fell over on the couch.

"Mom now is not the time... I'll get Ran to get her before we leave. Hikari you want to help me out with this?" asked Buru

"Yeah. Lady FLandre is Lady Remilia's younger sister... she is emotionally unstable." said Hikari

"I do not like where this is going already." said Katsumi

"Well your mother and Marisa are the only humans to meet her and live so it is understandable, you see Flandre has the power to see an Eye on every thing in existence she can destroy this eye and cause that to be destroyed in a huge explosion, she controls destruction itself." said Buru

"Great emotionally unstable and she controls destruction itself what else can she clone herself?" asked Hayami who upon seeing the faces of Buru and Hikari she knew she had guessed right. "Oh come on! She can clone herself?"

"Yup, we have a system set up that warns Patchouli to make it rain around the mansion in case she gets out, I don't know how she got around it, it reads her subconscious mind when she leaves." said Hikari

"Wait the subconscious? Oh boy I think I know who then." said Miyuki "You ever hear of Koishi Komeiji? She is a satori who closed her third eye and lost all sense of self but gained the ability to manipulate the subconscious mind."

"Well that explains it. Well get your stuff together we are heading for the Underground. I'll call Ran and get her here for mom." said Buru as she pulled out a cell phone

"You get phone service here?" asked Hayami

"Yup only to calls to Mayohiga though. Hold on. Hey Ran, it's Buru. Yeah she is with me. Think you can come here and take her to bed? I would but Flandre Scarlet is on the loose and I am taking my friends and myself to the Underground to try and stop her. OK I'll open a Gap for you right now. See you in a few." said Buru talking on the phone

With that Buru opened a gap and Ran came and grabbed her master and took her home as the girls came out ready to go. So Buru closed that gap and opened up another leading to the entrance to the Underground. Following Buru the group went down underground passing by Yamame and the jealous mess that is Parsee. They soon got to the City in the Underground home to the Oni and were soon greeted by none other than Yuugi Hoshiguma.

"Oh hey some Humans, a Half-Phantom, a Lunarian and a surface Youkai! Welcome to the Underground where we Oni party hard and fight harder. Name's Yuugi Hoshiguma so what can I do for ya?" said Yuugi

"Wow she could tell I was Lunarian from just looking at me..." said Hikari

"Yuugi... Yuugi where have I heard that name before... Oh I know Suika!" said Katsumi

"Oh your friends with Suika? It has been a while since I have seen her. How is she?" asked Yuugi

"Oh she is fine, bugs mom every day to get drunk after she finishes things at the shrine." said Katsumi

"Shrine? Oh I get it your Reimu's daughter! Well any friend of Suika is a friend of mine so why are you lot down here?" asked Yuugi taking a swing from her bowl

"We are trying to find a really dangerous Vampire who came down here in the presence of a satori named Koishi. Can you point us to where Koishi lives?" asked Miyuki

"Oh Koishi? She lives in the Palace of Earth Spirits down that way. Be careful the entrance to Old Hell is there and you don't want to get stuck down there." said Yuugi pointing in the Direction of the Palace of Earth Spirits.

"Thank you! We need to get going but I'll tell Suika you said hi!" said Katsumi as the other flew off with her following them

"Oh no problem! Tell her I'll be coming to visit soon and for her to meet me at the usual place!" yelled Yuugi waving good bye

"She seemed nice." said Hayami

"Yeah, she is one of the 4 Devas of the Mountain The strongest Oni among all Oni. Yuugi the Strong she is known by. I know Suika is another of the Devas." said Buru

"Interesting. Whoa hold on there look is that who we are looking for?" asked Miyuki as she spotted a set of rainbow wings in the distance

"Yup that is Lady Flandre. Let's get going!" said Hikari following after Flandre at full speed. "LADY FLANDRE WAIT!"

"Huh? Uh Do I know you?" asked Flandre as she and Koishi stopped and turned around to see the girls.

"Yes I am Sakuya's daughter. I made your birthday cake at your party last month." said Hikari

"Oh you made that? It was pretty good! So why are you here?" asked Flandre

"Your sister is worried sick and you kinda destroyed a large portion of Gensokyo on your way here." said Buru

"Oh you want me to go home? Later I want to meet this Utsuho I was told about." said Flandre

At that name everyone's eyes widened, they knew about the Hell raven who ate the Yatagarasu and gained control over Nuclear Fusion. They quickly decided that those two could not be allowed to meet.

"OK then how about this let's have a Spell Card Duel if we win you go back to the Mansion. You win you meet Utsuho deal? "said Buru

"OK! Let's go! 5 on 5!" said Flandre as she used 4 of a kind to have an even match.

 **OST: U.N. Owen Was Her? (Touhou 6: Embodiment of Scarlet Devil)**

With that the fight was on with Buru taking on Koishi and the rest fighting a Flandre. The surroundain area became a beautiful area of destreuction as Danmaku of all shapes and sizes flew everywhere. The first FLandre fell to Miyuki after a well place strike of her sword as she dodges and parried Laevetainn, The next Flandre took too many Stars from a Stardust Reverie from Hayami. After that Koishi was taken down by Buru Smacking her with a runaway truck causing Koishi to fly into a Flandre just as she got hit by a Demon Sealing Circle from Katsumi. The Last Flandre was fighting Hikari who kept freezing time and using her whip to redirect her Danmaku at Flandre who was taken down by her own Starbow Break. With the Last Flandre knocked out the clones vanished and the fight was over.

"Well that was fun. Kinda sad she weakened herself by doing that. Would have been a much more interesting fight other wise." said Buru as a two tailed Black cat walked up to them.

The Cat transformed reveling it was Rin Kaeynbyou, the Kasha owned by Satori Komeiji

"Oh man what did sis do this time?" asked Orin

"Sis? She kinda let this vampire loose and caused a lot of damage on the surface." asked Katsumi while explaining what happened

"Oh it is just a vocal tick. I'll take her to her sister and my Master Satroi Komeiji. Man that sounds rough. So did anyone die? Sorry I look for corpses to keep old Hell burning." said Orin summoning a wheelbarrow out of nowhere and putting Koishi in it while explaining her job.

"Not that we are aware of but we had better get going. Bye miss Cat!" said Katsumi

"The name is Rin Kaenbyou, but you can call me Orin!" said Orin wheeling Koishi away.

"She seemed nice... if a little creepy, she was eyeing Volva." said Miyuki

"Yeah... I agree with you there. OK let's get miss Scarlet here home." said Buru opening up a Gap

The Girls took Flandre back home, Remilia thanked them for finding Flandre and Sakuya carried the vampire down to the basement feeling proud of her daughter at that moment. The Girls elected to fly back to the cabana and Buru called Ran to let her know the problem was taken care of. Once they were back Hikari decided to make them some Hamburgers and Fires and so fired up the Grill Buru gapped in from the outside world and started cooking while Buru started to clean out the hot tub.

 **OST: Usual Days (Touhou 10.5 Scarlet Weather Rhapsody)**

"Well that was fun." said Miyuki

"Yeah we will have to head back underground sometime. Looked like a blast" said Hayami

"Yeah let's just relax the rest of the day though." said Katsumi taking a drink of water

"OK! Dinner is ready come and get your burgers!" said Hikari

After the meal The girls got changed and went into the Hot tub ready to relax after that trip to Hell and back literally. They all had a drink on them as Buru proposed a toast.

"To a week of fun of Relaxation!" said Buru raising her glass up

"YEAH!" yelled Everyone else clinking Glasses together!

The girls talked into the night enjoying each others company. That ends this story but soon these young Heroines would embark on an adventure they would never forget, we just have a couple more girls to introduce first.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **So you may have recognized those names from my friend Nan's Story New Age of Darkness where Hikari was mine and Mokou's Daughter and Buru was Yukari and Hades' Daughter. These are alternate versions of these characters while Hikari is different altogether she still acts the same, and Buru is a bit more Sarcastic but still maintains her love of all things sweet. Also you may have noticed I called Hikari a Lunarian. I am a firm believer in the Sakuya is a Lunarian Theory. Besides it adds a bit of originality to Hikari. As for why she uses a whip instead of Knives? I was playing Kirby when I was making her and just liked the idea of a whip. She can still throw Knives she just does not have a set of throwing knives or is as skilled as her mother. Now there will be no new OCs next Story... but we do get to see what happens when you piss Hikari off. She has a very... big temper. Let's just go with that.**

 **Yukari: I already know what happens and I don't care about what happened to that prick.**

 **Hades: I enjoyed the brutality.**

 **For those of you who have read New Age of Darkness then you already know who this is as she is the only Touhou character I hate with the fury of 1000 suns. I ask anyone who has read that story to not spoil it. If you do I will beat you to death with a sack of Oranges. (10 points if anyone can tell me which Youtuber said that) Also if you have not figured it out yet the girls are the daughter of Gensokyo's Incident Solvers with Buru being the one exception. I count any character who has been playable in more than one Main game as an Incident Solver. This means by this choice we only have the daughters of Sanae and Reisen left. I suppose Yuuka Kazami too if you count Mystic Square and Touhou 9. But I do not have a daughter for her planned. Again feel free to send in Questions to me in either Review or PM. If it is directed at the girls they will answer to the best of their abilities.**

 **BTW I am looking for someone who would be willing to draw the girls as a cover art for this story. New Age of Darkness Hikari is currently the cover but I am looking to change that. Send me a PM if your interested in doing this and I will credit your work in next chapter after I get it.**

 **This is Cody the Worldwalker, signing out. Until next time.**


	4. Case of the Bratty Celestial

**Disclaimer: Touhou Prokect is owned by ZUN, the OCs are mine however.**

 **Pulls a Lever squashing a sand bag with the name Jacob 9594 stitched on it. I told you not to spoil this in the reviews man.**

"Hey" -Speech

" _Hey_ " - Thoughts

* * *

 **OST: Sky of Scarlet Preception (Touhou 10.5 Scarlet Weather Rhapsody)**

Gensokyo has been though a lot this past week, Evil Spirits, a rampage by a psychotic Vampire with an emotional disorder, events that usually happen is the span of a month or two not a week. Unfortunately this has caught the attention of a certain Celestial known for her poor attitude and for nearly causiong the devastation of Gensokyo by a Giant Earthquake in an attempt to relieve her boredom. What did she get in return? Beaten up by several prominent figures in Gensokyo, an Oni who now owns part of Bhava-agra, and had to fight everyone again after said Oni started a 'beat up the Celestial' Party. This Celestial is known as Tenshi Hinanawi, the Eldest daughter of the Hinanawi family, and like Usual she was bored out of her mind with the only thankful thing being that Suika Ibuki was not around to cause her grief.

"Ugh. So little to do here, I am bored of Song, and Dance, and Drinking, I need something new, something Exciting! Iku had better hurry up I want to see if anything has happened on the land below." complained Tenshi as she was sitting on a floating rock with a shimenawa rope tied around it. This Object is a Keystone which are able to invoke or suppress earthquakes.

"I am here, Eldest daughter here is the Tengu's newspapers for the last month." said Iku Nagae the Oarfish Youkai who serves as a messenger of the Dragon Palace. When ever an Earthquake happens Iku has to report it to the Hinanawi family so she and Tenshi are often in contact with each other.

"Oh good. Now let's see here... Oh my.. what happened to Reimu that caused her to be covered in Noodles?" asked Tenshi as she read though the paper. "Oh hello what is this? 'New Hakurei Shrine Maiden and friends stop and evil spirit from taking over the Hakurei Shrine.' Well Looks like Reimu has a daughter... oh here's another one 'New Hakurei Shrine Maiden, and the chef of the Scarlet Devil Mansion stop the recently reveled Little Sister of Remilia Scarlet from destroying the Underground.' Hmm looks like the next generation of Incident solvers is up an ready to go." said Tenshi with a smirk on her face.

"It does seem that was Eldest Daughter, would you like to hear about them?" asked Iku

"Sure why not? Let's start with miss Hakurei here."

"Her name is Katsumi and she has done a fine job as Shrine Maiden so far, even ending the curse of the Evil Spirit Mima had on the family. This Evil SPirit was the one who taught miss Kirisame everything she knows." explained Iku

"Really? Marisa learned from an Evil Spirit?" asked Tenshi surprised.

"Oh yes, that brings up to the pink haired girl in this picture, from what I know her name is Hayami Sakurai, she hails from the outside world and was brought here to be Marisa's apprentice. The next Member of the group is Miyuki Konpaku, she is a Half-phantom like her mothner and her father is a hero from another world. He Phantom half took the form of a long departed friend of theirs apparently, she uses a magic Elemental Sword and a Crossbow with Elemental Arrows." explained Iku

"Interesting. Who is the girl in the chef's coat?" asked Tenshi

"Her name is Hikari Izayoi and is the daughter of the Maid of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. They are actually Lunarians surprisingly enough."

"The People from the Moon? Really? Now who is the blonde here?"

"All we know about her is that her first name is Buru and she is a close friend to Hikari and Miyuki. We are not sure on who her parents are at all."

"Well then. I think I will test these girls myself." said Tenshi as she sent a Keystone flying off into the distance.

"What did you just do? Don't you remember the last time?" said Iku shocked

"Oh don't worry it is only going to cause some damage around the Scarlet Devil Mansion. I don't want to destroy Gensokyo accidentally like I almost did last time." explained Tenshi

"Very well. I am sure your father will punish you later. Enjoy your fun Eldest Daughter, I have business to attend to in the Dragon Palace." Said Iku as she flew off.

"Farewell Iku. Now then let's see what your made of." said Tenshi as she started the waiting game.

* * *

 **OST: Usual Days (Touhou 10.5 Scarlet Weather Rhapsody)**

 _Meanwhile at the Girl's Island Hideaway_

The Girls were having a fun time as they were eating a lunch made by Hikari and Miyuki and just talking a bout various things involving thier training, and things that they have done recently.

"So I created ice walls that were mirrored and reflected her own Final Spark back at her." said Miyuki as she was explaining how she beat Marisa a few weeks ago.

"Mistress Marisa really should have noticed that." said Hayami as the ground shook a little.

"What was that?" asked Katsumi

"Hmm a small earthquake, nothing major." said Buru only to hear a shriek from Hikari "Hikari? What's wrong?"

"There is a large dust cloud coming from the Mansion! I need to go make sure everyone is OK!" said Hikari vanishing due to her stopping time

"Oh boy. We better take a look at this. I'll open a gap." said Buru as she opened a gap

 **OST: An Unpopular Location (Touhou 13.5 Hopeless Masquerade)**

They all got their around the same time to see the extent of the Damage to the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Hikari just fell to her knees in shock as the part containing her room, her mother's room, the Maid quarters, the Kitchen and the Dinning Room was demolished.

"MOM!? MOM ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! MISS PATCHOULI?! KOAKUMA? MISTRESS REMILIA? SOME ONE ANSWER ME!" yelled Hikari

Sakuya and Patchouli came out at her yelling and started to calm the girl down as Meiling poked her head up as she was digging though the rubble.

"We are fine dear. We were all in the library having Tea when it happened." said Sakuya trying to calm her daughter down.

After a few minutes Hikari was back to normal and Meiling pulled an interesting object put of the rubble.

"Hey what is this?" said Meiling as she came down with a Rock with a rope tied around it.

"A Keystone?!" exclaimed Patchy, much to the shock of Sakuya and Buru

"Keystone? Wait does that mean that..." said Buru only for Sakuya to finish

"This was caused by that bratty Celestial in Heaven?" asked Sakuya

"Most likely." said Patchy as her illness started to catch up to her.

"Mom told that girl not to cause anymore problems. Hikari, how do you feel about getting revenge for your kitchen?" asked Buru

"You know where the person who caused this lives?" asked Hikari her anger starting to rise.

"Yeah, we just need to fly up from Youkai Mountain." said Buru

"Well then, I am going to tear her limb from limb for doing this." said Hikari her eyes and scar starting to glow an eerie red.

"Not with out us your not. In fact let's take this bitch down a few pegs, Mom told me about her and she enjoys pain for some reason." said Miyuki as Hayami and Katsumi both nodded in agreement.

"So what she is a masochist somewhat?" asked Hayami

"Yeah... Let's get her and drag her back here, slowly and painfully" said Hikari

Buru opened a Gap to the entrance to the Moriya shrine, in an attempt to avoid running into Aya, who unfortentaly for them was talking to Sanae at said entrance who immediately jumped the girls when they showed up, paying particular attention to Buru.

"That was gap. Your mother is Yukari Yakumo. Oh I can't wait to spread the news!" said Aya only to get grabbed by the neck by Buru

"Listen here Tengu. I don't want to be known by large across Gensokyo yet. Now if you will not talk about me we will give you an interview about the Incident that just happened a few minutes ago." said Buru as a menacing aura surrounded her while giving Aya a sadistic smile.

"Oh that is fine so what happened?" asked Aya as Sanae stayed in case this was something she needed to get involved in.

After explaining what happened, Aya agreed as long as she got to interview Tenshi the next day. The Girls agreed and were on their way to give Tenshi the beating she deserved. After flying for half an hour they reached their destination, Bahava-agra and took in the beauty of the place.

 **OST: Flawless Clothing of the Celestials (Touhou 10.5 Scarlet Weather Rhapsody)**

"An endless field of flowers. Nice." said Hayami looking around

"I think Suika talked about this place once. This is where she hangs out when not at the shrine or the underground." said Katsumi

"Oh please don't mention her. I have been lucky she has not stopped by in a while." said the cocky voice of Tenshi Hinanawi as she floated down on a Keystone.

"Oh look. A blue haired homewrecker. Now then you destroyed my friend's room, her mother's and where she spends most of her time. What do you have to say for yourself?" said Miyuki drawing her sword.

"Oh yes, your mischievous nature is a font for your cunning in battle, the rush of sudden storm" Said Tenshi

"Oh yeah your little Weather trick." said Buru

"You are very sarcastic and rough around the edges, like a Sandstorm, given form. The Pink Haired girl would have a nice pleasant Rain, while Katsumi over there would have a fair weather for her sweet Nature, but you miss Izayoi, you have the fury of a Hurricane." said Tenshi

"So what of it? You destroyed my Kitchen, My room, my dinning room, and my Mom's room along with the rooms of all the Fairy Maids. I am going to make you pay!" said Hikari bringing out her whip.

"The Kitchen? Your worried about the Kitchen? My that is just Pathetic! What are you going to -Grrhk!" said Tenshi as that whip wrapped around her neck choking her.

 **OST: Night of Nights (FLowering Nights remix by COOL &CREATE)**

"YOU INSULT MY KITCHEN!?" yelled Hikari she she pulled Tenshi in and grabbed her by the neck her eyes and Scar glowing red in anger. "YOU WILL KNOW THE TRUE MEANING OF PAIN!"

"Well she insulted the Kitchen... it was nice knowing Tenshi... not really." said Buru

"Let me guess she goes insane when ever some one insults her kitchen?" asked Katsumi

Buru and Miyuki turned to each other their faces paling at the thought of what happened to the last poor sap who insulted that Kitchen as Hikari glared into Tenshi's soul.

"It was not pretty... I think it took a few weeks to get rid of the blood stains off the wall." said Miyuki

"Yeah.. Poor poor, Team 9." said Buru "Before you ask it was a dinner at the Mansion in an attempt to get Remilia to stop hating mom."

At this moment a Gap opened and Yukari stepped out and recognized the death glare in Hikari's eyes.

"Well I was going to ask why your in Heaven, let me guess she destroyed and then insulted Hikari's Kitchen?" asked Yukari as the girls nodded and Hikari started to use her whip to break Tenshi's legs. Yukari used the boundary of sound and Silence to keep Tenshi's screams from leaving the area around her.

"Right...So what are you going to do with her afterwards?" asked Yukari as Tenshi's shoulder was dislocated and her fingers broken.

"Drag her to Remilia." said Buru

"OK then. I'll set the gap up and have Suika drag her down. She asked me to meet her here anyway." said Yukari as the Oni showed up

"Oh hey guys! What did Tenshi do this time?" asked Suika as the Situation was explained while Tenshi continued to be maimed.

After her beating, Tenshi with a lot of broken Bones was picked up by Suika and taken down to the Scarlet Devil Mansion by a Gap, where Remila took her time to make the Celestia's life an even greater hell, while the Girls went back to the island as a means of keeping Hikari calmed down. The next day Yukari tells them Tenshi is now forced to work for the Mansion until it is fully repaired, after a discussion between Remilia and Tenshi's Father, Lord Nai Hinanawi who even offered to install a Keystone to prevent Earthquakes from happening around the Mansion ever again. The girls went back to enjoying thier time together after hearing this news and Hikari looked forward to further tormenting the Celestial when she got back. For Tenshi, she was not looking forward to that day and was dreading it as much as she possibly could.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **... Yeah I really hate Tenshi. Before you blame me fore hate crimes against Celestials, 1. I hate her Personality she tends to come off as a stuck up Masochist most of the time. 2. I was first Introduced to Touhou though a fangame called Touhou Mother, a Earthbound style RPG made by a guy called S and Tenshi was one of the main villains in that game and boy was she a bitch. First Impressions are hard to over come of course when I saw what she was really like while watching SWR I just disliked her even more. The ONLY thing I like about Tenshi is her hat and blue anime Hair. BTW that Youtuber Referance came from a gy on Youtube called Nakateleeli and when he played though the game blind the first thing he said was not to spoil it for him or so help him he would beat that person to death with a Sack of Oranges.**

 **Yukari: So what was the Purpose of this story anyway?**

 **I needed to show off why you never piss of Hikari, she is the outright nicest of the group... unless you piss her off by insulting her kitchen. Kinda like what happens when you insult Jouske's hair in Jojo's Bizarre Adeventure for comparison.**

 **Hades: And the Glowing red Eyes and Scar?**

 **The Scar is a Persona 4 Arena Ultimax Referance, and the Eyes because her mother's glow red when she stops time.**

 **Oh Sorry for not updating Yesterday I got busy with stuff. I am having Surgery next week and had to take care of things for it. To Make up for this I will be posting the Last chapter before my Big Project later tonight after giving people a few Hours to send in Questions and the Like. If not tonight then early tomorrow Morning.**

 **I am still looking for some one to draw a cover art for this Story and the next one. I would do it myself but I am horrible at handwriting what would happen if I actually hand drew something? Anyway fee lfeel to send in Questions addressed to me or the girls and we will answer it to the best of our abilities. I believe in letting the characters speak for themselves if you will.**

 **Until Next time, this is Cody the Worldwalker signing out.**


	5. Wanted: Amanojaku Dead or Alive

**Disclaimer: Touhou Project Belongs to ZUN. The OCs are mine however.**

"Hey" -Speech

" _Hey_ " -Thoughts

* * *

 **OST: Mysterious Exorcism Rod (Touhou 14: Double Dealing Character)**

Celestials, Vampires, and Evil Spirits, Oh my. Gensokyo has been though a lot lately and the winds of fate are gathering our Heroines for a large adventure... however out cast is missing some members. Youm ay have noticed that out group is descended from or trained in some way from the previous generation of Incident Solvers. From the daughters of of Reimu, Youmu, and Sakuya, to the Apprentice of Marisa, Hayami with, Buru being the odd one out. This makes one ask... Hey what about Sanae and Reisen? Do they have kids? The answer to that question is yes. Yes they do. They just so happen to be the last members of you little group. In fact they are both currently in the Bamboo forest of the Lost. Let's take a look shall we?

* * *

 **OST: Usual Days (Touhou 10.5 Scarlet Weather Rhapsody)**

We look upon the Bamboo forest and see a most curious sight. It looks like a Robotic Frog, but in Reality this is a Mech piloted by the game obsessed daughter of Sanae Kochiya, Her name is Sachi, a 15 year old girl who just so happens to be a fan of Mecha Anime as well. She has long green hair that she keeps tied up in a pony tail with a frog hair clip with her right eye covered by her hair, and is wearing a Green and Yellow Bodysuit made to be used with her mech, the Mechanized Experimental Kappa Assault unit or M.E.K.A. for short. If you get that reference have a cookie, you just have to take it without Yuyuko noticing. The most unique thing about her is that she is heterochromic, her hidden right eye is Yellow, while her left eye is Green.

You maybe asking yourself why a girl in a Mech is in the Bamboo Forest. Well she heard a rumor of a werewolf attacking people on the way to Eintei to get medical attention. So she was on her way to check to see if the rumor was true and if it was defeat it and gain attention for the Moriya shrine. Unfortunately for her Said Werewolf is actually rather nice and helps people get to Eintei, then again if you were told this by an Amanojaku you should not believe it for the resident one, Seija Kijin is a known troublemaker, but Sachi is kinda gullible and takes everything a bit too seriously... she was also never told about Sieja. So that explains it. Let's cut to the part where she finds the Werewolf shall we? Cuase I am pretty sure you don't want to see her blasting fairies on the way there.

"Well This has been a drag... I am beginning to think that rumor was fake. Now how do I get out of here?" Said Sachi "Oh what is that?"

Sachi had just heard someone talking a little bit away from her and carefully went to take a look. Making sure she was not seen, she saw the object of the rumor talking with a Blue haired rabbit youkai. Well this was actually a Moon Rabbit that she knew personally. The Moon Rabbit's name is Nozomi Udongein Inaba, daughter of Reisen Udongein Inaba. Nozomi has her Mother's Eyes however they have a differnt effect ofther than causing Insanity, she has long Dark Blue hair that is tied to the side in two long tails that reach down to her thigh, She has Brown Rabbit ears with one of them bent forward a bit. She also has a brown rabbit tail but that is hidden underneath her brown Lab coat which has bunny Head symbol on the back with a Red Cross on it. the coat is kept open with a Blouse that matches her hair and black Skinny Jeans, with a pair of knee high Brown Boots that have a 1 inch heels on them. She wears a brown belt with a gold belt buckle in the shape of a bunny head, with pouches that she keeps medical supplies in. On her hands is a pair of black gloves that if go half way up her fore arm.

"So where is this Human that you said needed to be brought to Eintei?" asked Nozomi to her Werewolf friend

"No idea, they ran off when I had to transform to keep Mystia off of them. Hopefully they ran into Mokou." said the werewolf, Kagero.

"Oh well, I better head back then. See you later." said Nozomi as she went to leave.

"Bye Nozomi, come by more often it gets lonely." said Kagero raising her hand to wave.

Now to Sachi who had just came is as Nozomi was leaving it looked like Kagero was about to attack her friend, so she did the only thing she could do. Go in guns blazing.

 **OST: Lonesome Wolf (Touhou 14 DDC)**

"Get away from her Monster!" yelled Sachi firing off her mech's Fusion cannons.

"Sachi?" said Nozomi as she turned around to see the bullets hit Kagero.

"Nozomi, I got this you get away."

"Oh this is not going to end well..." said Nozomi as Kagero transformed into her wolf form and started to attack the mech.

The fight went on with Sachi layign down suppresive fire to try to keep Kagero from using her agility while dodging out of the way with her mech's booster rockets, the Werewolf retaliated with a barrage of Danamaku, which was blocked by the mech's defensive matirx. The fight would have kept on going had Nozomi not pulled out her pistol out of holster on her belt and fired off a few shot in between the two of them.

"What? Why did you..." said Sachi as Kagero turned back to normal

"OK that is enough, Sachi why did you attack my friend?" asked Nozomi

"She was attacking you! She had her claws raise to strike!"

"I was waving good bye!" said Kagero

"OK so why are you here, Sachi? It is a long way from Youkai Mountain." said Nozomi taking a seat and indicating that Sachi should so the same.

After getting out of her mech, Sachi explained that a Youkai told her that a werewolf was attacking people on the way to Eintei so she went to check it out. When asked to describe this youkai, after hearing what she looked like both Kagero and Nozomi face palmed as they both knew what the Amanojaku looked like.

"Sachi you got tricked by a rather unpleasant person. Her name is Seija Kijin and she loves to cause chaos. She caused a big incident a while back, bad enough to get all of Gensokyo to go after her.' explained Nozomi

"Oh... I am so Sorry. Can you forgive me?" asked Sachi to Kagero

"Yeah Seija can be a huge pain you fine... just don't attack me again." said Kagero as she left

"So what now?" asked Sachi

"Well I say we go find the evil jerk and try and teach her a lesson." said Nozomi as she heard some laughing off in the distance.

Following the sound they found Seija, rolling on the ground laughing.

 **OST: Reverse Ideology (Touhou 14 DDC)**

"Oh that is rich! I can't believe that moron fell for it! She is probably human meat by now with that wolf gnawing on her bones!" said Seija as a bullet impacted the ground next to her head. Getting up she saw a pissed off girl in a mech and a pissed off Moon Rabbit with a rifle out. "Oh crap. Well it was nice to see your alive, buuut I need to get going now. See ya!" said Seija as she flew off at top speed.

"Follow her!" said Nozomi taking off with Sachi not far behind.

The two girls followed the Amanojaku, but lost track of her at the Misty Lake. Sachi needed to land and did so on a familar near by Island with Nozomi following.

"Dang it she got away." said Sachi looking disappointed as she got out of her mech.

"Yeah... Let's look around she maybe on this island and if not we can just head back home." said Nozomi putting her rifle away.

"Yeah... wait do you smell that?" asked Sachi

"Yeah I do. I hear laughing coming from that direction too. Let's check it out." said Nozomi pulling out her pistol while Sachi pulled out her own back up pistol.

The two girls headed towards the sound, and soon came upon a house. Thinking it may have been Seija's hide out they carefully headed inside and look around, seeing a really well furbished house with Sachi noticing the large TV set up they have in the living room. They heard someone coming around the corner and went to ambush them as the turned the corner.

 **OST: An Popular Location (Touhou 13.5 Hopeless Masquerade)**

"Hey Hayami is that you with the-" said the Girl as she was grabbed shoved on the ground and had Nozomi's pistol to the back of her head.

"OK Kijin, Your not getting away this time... Miyuki? What are you doing here?" asked the Moon Rabbit

"... Really Nozomi Really? How did you even find this place... and can I get up?" asked the Hylain Half-Phantom as she got up "Oh, Hey Sachi I see your here too, Did Yukari drop you guys off or something?"

"Yukari? No we were chasing that Amanojaku. She vanished around here." said Sachi

"Hey Miyuki what is taking so long? And why do I- Oh..." said Katsumi as the rest of the girls showed up.

"Well this is awkward." said Sachi

And so Sachi and Nozomi explained what had happened to them just now. The rest of the Girls looked rather upset after hearing what had happened and decided to help.

"So where should we go first?" asked Hikari

"Well our mothers were involved in that incident along with miss Kirisame... and the person she tricked lives at the Hakurei shrine these days." explained Katsumi

"She does? Who is it?" asked Hikari

"Her name is Sukuna, she is an Inchling who uses the power of the Miracle Mallet to grow bigger. The Mallet was also responible for causing the Incident in the first place." Said Buru

"Ok so we get the help of this Sukuna person and chase down Seija?" asked Hayami

"Sounds good to me. Let's get her!" said Miyuki about to head out with Volga when Nozomi stopped her

"There is another matter before we go after her. Seija has a huge bounty on her head. So how do we split the money?" asked Nozomi

"Just split it equally between us." said Buru

"OK then with that settled let's get this Amanojaku!" said Sachi

The Girls flew off the Island and started to head to the Hakurei Shrine. They were blasting fairies out of the way and were in the forest of magic when they head some familiar laughter. Looking into a clearing they saw Seija with one of Alice's dolls.

 **OST: Raise the Flag of Cheating (Touhou 14.3 Impossible Spellcard)**

"Hehe that stupid coll maker lost her doll. Now to stuff it full of gunpowder and set it off in the witch's house and watch the fire works then those two start fighting." plotted Seija not notcing the heroines in the bushes.

"This bitch ins going down." said Hayami with fire in her eyes.

"Oh no problem this Tranquizer should take care of her." said Nozomi as she took a shot with her pistol

Unfortunately Seija heard the gun go off and dodged out of the way. "Oh crap it is the Moon Bunny and the gullible twerp! And they brought friends." said Seija

"Yeah so what are you going to do about it?" said Hikari pulling out her pocket watch ready to stop time.

"I will simply, RUN AWAY!" as Seija seemingly teleported away

"Whoa... that was fast. After her!" said Hikari

The Girls chased Seija blocking her escape until they reached the steps leading to the Hakurei shrine. Seeing no other way to get away she flew up the steps not realizing where she was.

"Oh no."

"Oh yes! Your trapped now Amanojaku! Your not getting away this time!" said Sachi with her mech's guns getting ready to fire.

"Ha! I'll simply use my bag of tricks to get away! Better luck next time Losers!" said Seija as she pulled out what looked to be a copy of Yukari's Parasol, only to get a giant Danmaku Hammer to the head sending the bag and parasol flying though a window.

 **OST: Inchling of the Shining Needle ~ Little Princess (Touhou 14.5 Urban Legend in Limbo)**

"SEIJA! I WILL GET MY REVENGE!" yelled the now bigger Inchling Sukuna

"OW! OK WHO THREW A BAG AT ME!?" yelled Reimu as she came out yelling to see the scene before her "Oh well well, look what we have here. Good job Girls... wait since when was... Oh never mind. Hey Yukari!" called Reimu as the Gap hag came out of a gap.

 **(Record Scratch, Stop OST)**

* * *

 _WHAT did you just call me?_

... Uh I mean Mistress of Boundarys came out of the gap.

 _Better. Now finish this up I have a tea time soon._

You play golf?

 _No. I am going to Yuyuko's and having tea._

Oh. OK then. Anyway Yukari walked out and saw the Amanojaku laying on the ground.

* * *

 **Resume OST**

"Oh I have been waiting for this for a LONG time. Let's give you the reward now who caught her?" asked Yukari

I DID!" said Reimu

"OK then Reimu here is 10 million yen don't spend it all in one place!"

"But Aunt Yukari it was actually- MMMPH?" said Miyuki only for Katsumi to cover her mouth

"Do you want a Fantasy Heaven to the face? Let her have this..." whispered Katsumi as the rest of the girls rolled their eyes at Reimu's greed.

The amanojaku taken custody by Yukari along with her bag of cheat items Buru opened a Gap back to the Island and offered Nozomi and Sachi a chance to relax for a few days. The two of them accepted and headed home to get their things and leaving a note for their mothers, with some help from Buru. After they got back Hikari started to cook up a large meal and the Girls just enjoyed the meal and their night congratulating themselves for a job well done.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **Sorry Would have been up yesterday but I had some IRL stuff happen. This is the last Short Story staring these girls (maybe), before my Big project. Any One shots from this point forward will be in this Story. The Next big Project which will be started after I recover from my Surgery will be called Walking the Worlds, a Touhou x Smash Story, That is all your getting out of me. I hope you guys Enjoy Sachi, who is based on from Overwatch, and Nozomi, who I had a blast creating. Look forward to seeing them added to the profile later. If you have any questions post them in a review or Pm me and I'll answer them. Still looking for an aspiring artist to draw the OCs or some Cover art.**

 **Until, next time. This is Cody the Worldwalker signing out.**


End file.
